El secreto de Gehena
by angel-Utau
Summary: Había un secreto en Gehena, un secreto tan grande que desbordaba las murallas, que se extendía hasta los confines del bosque que conformaba la frontera, tan grande que envolvía todo su mundo, tan grande que ninguno de sus habitantes era capaz de verlo. (Fic participante en el reto "Sé un shinigami" del foro "Mar de joyas escondidas")


**Dissclaimer:** Blue Exorcist es propiedad de Kazue Kato, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados para esta historia.

 **Fic participante en la actividad de Julio "Sé un shinigami" del foro "Mar de joyas escondidas"** (Sí, bueno, julio del año pasado, pero... tanto monta monta tanto?)

* * *

Había un secreto en Gehena, en sus calzadas, en sus cosechas, en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo. Había un secreto sumergido en su húmeda tierra, más profundo que el camino de una lombriz, más profundo que el lago a las afueras. Un secreto tan grande que desbordaba las murallas, que se extendía hasta los confines del bosque que conformaba la frontera; tan grande que envolvía todo su mundo, tan grande que ninguno de sus habitantes era capaz de verlo.

Había un secreto en Gehena; un secreto muy oscuro, tan oscuro como la sangre de los demonios.

Claro que, nadie en su vida había visto nada parecido a uno de ellos, ni mucho menos su sangre; su máxima proximidad consistía en las historias de terror que los padres contaban a sus hijos antes de dormir: seres oscuros salidos de las entrañas del infierno que acechaban los caminos en las noches sin luna; terribles criaturas salidas de los bosques, de ojos rojos, con grandes dientes, que podían adoptar una apariencia animal o humana para engañar a los incautos ojos de los hombres.

En aquella tierra, dónde primaban el alimento y la supervivencia en las épocas de tormenta, el único conocimiento que existía era el de Dios; todo aquello que salía de la boca del sumo sacerdote de ese pequeño pueblo que ni con suerte aparecía en los mapas, era la ley, porque su boca era la de Dios, y nadie podía contradecir a Dios. Si el final del bosque era peligroso y allí habitaban los hijos del diablo nadie entraría allí, si la luna desaparecía y los monstruos podían salir, ellos rezarían dos veces por la noche, cerrarían todo desde dentro, y se irían a la cama sin cenar. A la mañana siguiente, nada más abrir los ojos, darían gracias a Dios por estar vivos, por amarlos, besarían las manos del sacerdote, que pasó la noche en vela rezando por el reino y luchando contra las fuerzas del mal.

Nada perturbaba la calmada rutina de los habitantes de Gehena, y si algo lo intentaba desaparecía antes de ser percibido.

A la mañana siguiente del día de clausura el hijo pequeño del sacerdote salió a las calles a pregonar la llegada del alba y el final de la noche oscura; adoraba el trabajo de su padre y desde siempre le había gustado estar a su lado durante el oficio, así que corría con todas su ganas, con toda la fuerza que sus jóvenes piernas le concedían; una hora después de la salida del sol Yukio siempre estaba de regreso, por eso el padre Shiro no se sorprendió al oír el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse, sino que sonrió con ternura, su hijo sería un gran sucesor.

-Siempre puntual. Yukio, aprovecha la juventud ahora que puedes y corre cuanto quieras, pero recuerda que solo se tiene diez años una vez en la vida.

Shiro rió con ganas mientras colocaba la copa del vino sobre el altar de piedra, pero la sonrisa murió al girarse y ver que no era su hijo quien estaba en la puerta. En la entrada de la modesta iglesia se encontraba Shura, la borracha, recuperando la respiración. Sin duda esa bella mujer llena de curvas y con el cabello de fuego se había echado a perder con la bebida. Shiro negó con la cabeza, aunque eso no logró detener sus breves pensamientos; si tan solo hubiese sido más joven, si su diferencia de edad no hubiese sido tan alta, se la habría llevado con él hace muchos años. Por aquél entonces él era un joven de veintidos años y ella una inocente niña de once. Dios no había querido eso en sus vidas, una verdadera lástima.

-Menuda sorpresa Shura ¿El vino de la ceremonia al fin ha logrado tentarte para asistir a misa? Hace años que no pisas este lugar, si mal no recuerdo desde la noche del funeral de mi esposa.-Ni si quiera esperó una respuesta, todavía podía oír los familiares jadeos de la muchacha.- Ya que llegas tan pronto deberías haber visto a Yukio viniendo hacia aquí, no le quedará mucho para lle-

-Yukio ha...-su corta bocanada logró congelar el aire del lugar- Yukio ha tenido un accidente.

Hubo una larga pausa. Bueno, no fue tan larga en realidad, a apenas fueron un par de segundos, pero todo parecía ir demasiado lento: el giro de Shiro sobre sus talones, cómo se le agrandaban los ojos y se llevaba la mano a la cruz que le colgaba del pecho, justo al lado del símbolo de su orden… Mientras, Shura lograba recuperar la respiración con una última bocanada y se enderezaba con la espalda recta y una expresión sorprendentemente sobria y sería.

-Al parecer ha resbalado cerca de la fuente de la plaza, hay una...

No la dejó acabar, salió corriendo como un alma perseguida por el diablo, y así es como se sentía, como si algo le persiguiese, como si corriese contra la muerte en una carrera por las calles adoquinadas en busca de su hijo; necesitaba encontrarlo sano y salvo, y así poder borrar esa sensación de inquietud que le recorría la nuca, pero lo que encontró junto a la fuete no logró eliminar esa sensación, solo se borró durante unos instantes hasta que levantó la vista de su hijo, que estaba recostado con un paño sobre la cabeza sobre las rodillas de alguien.

Sus ojos subieron, con más lentitud de la que quisiera admitir, por la tela del vestido de la muchacha en la que Yukio estaba apoyado, y toda la angustia que había desaparecido de forma momentánea volvió cuando al ir a darle las gracias a la amable vecina que había atendido a su hijo su mirada se topó con el rostro de una desconocida.

-¡Padre!

Su campo de visión se vio obstaculizado por la cabeza de su hijo mayor, se había quedado ensimismado con la cara de la joven, ahora se percataba de que Rin había estado al lado de su hermano durante todo ese tiempo; se encontraba sujetando sus manos con la derecha y con la otra sosteniendo un pequeño frasco de cerámica; Shiro no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por nada, ni por su hijo ni por la joven ni por el frasco, antes de llegar si quiera a formar las preguntas en su mente la chica retiró el paño de la frente de Yukio y hundió los dedos dentro del frasco, los sacó cubiertos de una sustancia cremosa y se la extendió por la herida que tenía en la frente. Rápido como nadie el curandero de Gehena colocó una venda en su cabeza.

-Rin, hijo ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu hermano?

-No lo sé, padre- Rin alternaba la mirada de preocupación entre su padre y su hermano- He oído a Yukio anunciar la llegada del alba, cuando me disponía a salir de casa del maestro Mephisto para acompañarle oí un golpe, al llegar afuera Yukio estaba sangrando y esta señorita estaba a su lado, limpiando la herida.- Solo ellos dos eran partícipes de la conversación, todos estaban pendientes del vendado, y Rin estaba demasiado preocupado para ver el cambio en la expresión de su padre.- Cuando me vio, Shiemi me mandó a buscar al señor Gueduoin para ayudarla; de camino encontré a Shura y...

Shiró alzó una mano mandándole callar. Sin retirar la mano, si apartar el rostro de la muchacha, se limito a mover sus ojos hacia el doctor.

-Muchas gracias Michel, siento haberos ocasionado alguna molestia, no fue hace mucho cuando tuvisteis a Rin en vuestra casa por un accidente con las brasas.

-No se preocupe sacerdote, ser sanador es una vocación, no una obligación; y Rin es casi uno de la familia con todo el tiempo que pasa en casa, me sorprende que Mephisto le deje seguir probando con la fragua- el hombre terminó de anudar la venda-Ya está.

Guedouin se retiro el sudor de la cara, mientras se ponía en pie. A Shiro nunca le habían caído en gracia los sanadores, muchos iban contra las leyes de Dios y sus verdades, y aunque este hombre fuese el sanador más conservador que había conocido, su guisa eliminaba cualquier punto a su favor; parecía un cerdo listo para el matadero, lleno de grasa y siempre sudoroso, tanto que los pocos mechones rubios que conservaba el anciano estaban siempre pegados a su cabeza.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, no por nada era el hombre que cuidaba de sus hijos y del pueblo al que servía, pero Guedouin era un hombre asqueroso tanto física como moralmente; una parte de sí agradecía que ese hombre nunca pisase el confesionario, aunque durante el oficio tomase el cuerpo de Cristo ya se encargaba él de pedir disculpas a Dios por la ofensa. Si el pequeño grupo de aldeanos congregados en la fuente, su hijo y él mismo no estuviesen tan concentrados en Yukio y la joven que le sostenía, hubiesen visto como Michel se deleitaba en las curvas de la desconocida, llegando a lamerse ligeramente los labios.

Asqueroso.

Un gallo cantó a la lejos y todos salieron del trance. Era la hora de la misa y ni el sacerdote, ni los aldeanos, estaban en la iglesia para dar gracias al señor por haberles salvado otra noche de tinieblas. Aunque a Shiro y a Rin les hubiese encantado quedarse allí mismo e interrogar a la joven, ambos por motivos distintos, había cosas más importantes que atender, como la seguridad de su hijo y la paz de los aldeanos. Tras tanto tiempo mirándola fijamente, Shiro apartó la vista y echó un par de vistazos al corro que había a su alrededor hasta que logró dar con la persona que andaba buscando, su antiguo aprendiz.

-Juzo

El hombre no tardó en soltar las manos de su mujer y su hija y avanzar desde la última fila hasta del centro; Shiro estaba seguro de que sabía perfectamente qué es lo quería de él, también estaba seguro de que no encontraría ninguna negativa por su parte, ahora que ambos compartían la experiencia de ser padres sabía que comprendería lo que pasaba por su mente. Y así era. Los ojos castaños de Juzo no vacilaron en ningún momento.

-Juzo, sé que hace varios años que dejaste la iglesia para centrarte en tu familia, hoy yo también debo céntrame en la mía y necesito que seas tú el que se encargue del oficio de este día.

-No tengo problema en aceptar vuestra petición, abandonaré mi hogar y retomaré mis antiguas labores durante el tiempo que necesite el joven Yukio para recuperarse. Comprendisteis mi necesidad para abandonar encontrándome a apenas unos pasos de ordenarme, y yo comprendo la necesidad de velar por la salud de vuestro hijo- se giró con seguridad hacia el grupo que había dejado a sus espaldas- No debemos hacer esperar a nuestro señor, yo seré el encargado de oficiar mientras el padre Shiro cuida de su hijos.

No se escuchó ni una réplica, solo suspiros de alivio al comprobar que todo estaba solucionado, que todo estaba bajo control, lástima que no todo el mundo pensara así, Shiro aún no olvidaba a la extranjera. Nadie más parecía estar preocupado por su repentina llegada ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta Gehena?

Parecía una preocupación excesiva, pero no solían recibir la visita de extraños, menos en esa época del año; el invierno en el norte era durísimo, a ellos mismos les costaba llegar al lago que había a unos metros de la muralla por las intensas nevadas, aunque las nevadas aún no habían empezado, la temporada de frío sí, ¿cómo una chiquilla de aspecto frágil como ella podría haber llegado hasta ellos? Aunque no era eso lo que realmente le carcomía la mente, si no que la joven había llegado la mañana siguiente a la noche oscura.

-Padre.- La voz de Rin le sacó de sus ensoñaciones- Deberíamos regresar a casa, no estás apropiadamente vestido, Yukio tampoco, ninguno lleváis capa y hace mucho frio.

-Sí, por supuesto, he salido corriendo. Regresemos, iremos por el camino del mercado, a estas horas está vacío y es la ruta más corta, no queremos que Yukio empeore. Y usted tampoco- Por primera vez, tras haberla contemplado durante tanto rato, le dirigía la palabra- No parece ir muy abrigada, y supongo que no tendrá donde refugiarse.

Los ojos verdes de Shiemi se abrieron con sorpresa, a pesar de la dura expresión que aquel hombre había mantenido sobre ella sus palabras eran amables. Asintió quedamente y se levantó con la ayuda de Rin, que tomó a su hermano en brazos.

Ambos mantuvieron un segundo sus miradas. Ella sonriente, serio él.

-Bien, en marcha.

Las velas y el fuego del hogar llenaban la cocina de luces danzantes sobre Shiemi, jugaban en su pálida piel y resaltaban el verde de sus ojos dándoles el aspecto de un jardín en llamas. Rin estaba a su lado, embaucado con los destellos sobre ella; Shiro, por el contrario, estaba frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa, estructurándola con la mirada, aferrándose cada vez más a esa sensación que le rasgaba por dentro.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, Padre Shiro. No esperaba tener que quedarme a pasar la noche, solo estaba de paso, pero con el pobre Yukio herido no podría marcharme. Me gustaría revisarle mañana si no es molestia, los golpes en la cabeza son delicados. Lo mejor ahora es que descanse.

-Creo que el que tiene algo que agradecer aquí soy yo por haberle atendido; lo menos que podía hacer era ofreceros un hueco en mi casa. Rin- el chico despertó de su ensoñación y volvió la mirada hacia su padre- prepara tu habitación para que Shiemi se instale esta noche. Dormirás en la habitación de tu hermano, así si pasa algo por la noche uno de los dos estará cerca.

-No pretendo molestar, no quiero ocupar la habitación de alguien, puedo dormir en casi cualquier parte, llevo mucho tiempo viajando como para necesitar esa clase de comodidades

-A mi no me importa, compartí habitación con Yukio hasta hace unos años con la ampliación de los aposentos privados de la iglesia.

-¿Los aposentos están dentro de la iglesia?

Para Shiro no pasó desapercibido cómo los ojos de Shiemi se ensombrecieron.

-Sí, en el segundo piso ¿Os supone algún problema?

-No es nada importante, es solo que las iglesias me asustan un poco, hace algún tiempo hubo un incendio en mi aldea, la iglesia y muchos de los alrededores se consumieron en las llamas...Mis padres murieron atrapados en el edificio, yo me crie con mi abuela. Sé que es completamente irracional, pero...

Su voz murió dejando la frase en el aire, no levantaba la mirada de la mesa y retorcía una de las cintas de las mangas del vestido con los dedos de una manera frenética. Parecía tener más importancia de la que la muchacha pretendía darle.

-Entonces, Rin, prepara la buhardilla y después ve inmediatamente con tu hermano- el chico asintió y se retiro del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la chica -. Antes de ser la despensa este sitio era la casa del primer sacerdote, siempre afirmaba que la casa de Dios era solo de Dios y que él no debía invadirla con la suya; años más tarde, cuando se construyeron los aposentos privados dentro, aquí vivíamos los aprendices, y con las siguientes ampliaciones abandonamos el lugar, se me ocurrió convertirlo en despensa porque dentro de los terrenos de la iglesia no quedaba espacio para una y no está más que a unos pocos metros.

Hubo una pausa larga en la que solo se oía el chisporroteo del fuego, Shiro miraba las sombras que proyectaban en la pequeña sala, Shiemi aprovechaba la pausa para beber el té que su anfitrión le había preparado. El sonido de la puerta al cerrase los hizo detenerse, fue la señal que Shiro necesitaba para reanudar la charla, para empezar la verdadera conversación.

-Dime, Shiemi ¿qué te ha traído hasta Gehena? ¿De dónde vienes? No hay tierras cerca en varios kilómetros, estamos aislados.

Era el momento para hondar en su inquietud, para descubrir qué estaba pasando. Sus ojos brillantes como los de un gato no iban a borrar la angustia que le asfixiaba, y mucho menos la sonrisa genuina que había vuelto a aparecer

-Lleva mucho tiempo esperando hacerme estas preguntas-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación - En mi aldea son igual de desconfiados, no me sorprende, es más, las estaba esperando- dio un largo sorbo al té-.

Vengo de una aldea a las afueras del reino de la Vera cruz, nos dedicamos al cultivo y estudio de las plantas medicinales por orden del rey; desde la muerte de su segunda hija temió por la salud de su primogénito. Assiah posee un terreno fértil, el único propicio para el crecimiento de algunas especies; debido a la posible guerra, el rey no quiere levantar sospechas sobre la salud de la familia real, así que somos la única solución ya que la ayuda extranjera podría suponer un peligro. No somos un pueblo muy rico, sobrevivimos con el tributo del rey por nuestra discreción y tierras, tampoco somos muy conocidos, a veces no aparecemos en los mapas, es posible que no haya oído hablar de ella.

-Hace tiempo que olvidé lo que hay afuera de nuestras murallas, también nosotros hemos sido olvidados por el reino, y créeme, lo preferimos así.

-No lo dudo- la sonrisa amable de Shiemi no se borraba- Sobre qué hago aquí… solo estoy de paso, después de la reconstrucción de la aldea tras el incendio que he mencionado me embarque en un viaje de estudio hacia los pueblos de más al norte, para aumentar la variedad de especies de nuestros cultivos.

La verdad es que después de abandonar la frontera principal del reino, perdí mi mapa y acabé atravesando varias tierras libres hasta llegar a las lindes del bosque, se supone que hay un camino que lo rodea, por lo que he visto hasta ahora, pasaría por la puerta trasera de vuestros muros, rodeando Gehena, y debería llevarme por fuera del bosque hasta los pueblos de la montaña, pero acabé desviada y terminé en un camino casi intransitable que atravesaba el bosque y desaparecía en el interior, supongo que por la gran falta de uso, a día de hoy casi nadie tiene interés en el norte, salvo para el comercio de pieles.

Me adentré en el bosque hace tres días, gracias a Dios al segundo día recordé haber visto en un mapa viejo de mi abuela que al otro lado había un pueblo que en el mío no aparecía, y las indicaciones para llegar, debía dejar el río a la derecha y en algún punto encontraría de nuevo la senda. La encontré al final del tercer día, y ha sido esta mañana cuando por fin he llegado al lago que está cerca de la puerta.

-Dices que has estado tres días perdida en el bosque, y estás en perfecto estado, es sin duda un milagro que hayas llegado de una pieza hasta nosotros, allí viven muchas bestias.

-Sí, es cierto, salvo el frío estoy perfectamente, aunque sólo vi pequeños roedores y algunas libres, no vi marcas de otros animales más grandes, supongo que fui afortunada y pasé por el lado seguro. Espero haber resuelto sus dudas, y…- se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento de disimular un bostezo- Y le ruego me disculpe, estoy algo cansada.

-Es normal hija, al parecer han sido unos días muy duros, me marcho ahora más tranquilo con esta información, descansa, quién sabe lo que te deparará mañana en tu viaje.

Sí, ya podía respirar tranquilo, todo estaba aclarado.

* * *

Shiemi despertó lentamente con un gran malestar, el camastro, aunque no era muy blando se había vuelto terriblemente duro, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía la boca agarrotada y un intenso escozor en las muñecas. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando ese escozor se hizo más intenso, sentía algo atravesándola; su cuerpo se arrastró un poco, algo tiraba del él y el dolor se hacía más fuerte a cada empuje, lo que fuese que tenía en las muñecas se clavó profundamente, quería gritar pero algo le tapaba la boca.

Una piedra se le clavó en el estómago y por fin fue consciente de que ya no estaba en la buhardilla, estaba siendo arrasada por tierra. ¿Quién? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde la llevaban?

Logró girar el cuello y distinguir una figura pobremente iluminada por un farol.

Un nuevo tirón hizo que el dolor se intensificase, un nuevo grito murió en la tela, quiso gritar nuevamente, con la esperanza de que alguien la oyese y fuese a ayudarla, pero el llanto descontrolado por el miedo y el dolor le impedía emitir cualquier otro sonido diferente a un sollozo.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, nadie va a oírte en este lugar, estamos demasiado lejos de la aldea.

La figura se detuvo y clavó el farol en el suelo, se giró hacia ella soltando la cuerda que la sujetaba buscando algo en una bolsa. Shiemi negó con la cabeza, asustada, al reconocer la figura; quiso retroceder, incorporarse y salir corriendo, pero Shiro adivinó sus intenciones, y antes de que terminase de levantarse, le clavó un pie en la espalda.

Rompió a llorar nuevamente, negaba con la cabeza y balbuceaba una petición de favor contra la tela manchada de tierra y lágrimas.

-No he hecho el esfuerzo de acogerte bajo mi techo, administrarte un somnífero, maniatarte, amordazarte y arrastrarte hasta aquí para dejarte escapar. No Shiemi, ninguno de vosotros podrá escapar de mí, yo velo por esta aldea, la protejo de gente como tú, cada vez que vengáis a tomar nuestras almas yo os devolveré de vuelta al infierno. ¿Creías que me habías engañado? Nadie sale con vida de ese bosque, nadie sobrevive ¡Demonios! ¡Brujas! Sois los únicos que vivís allí. Todo lo que llega al pueblo tras la noche oscura son criaturas del infierno con formas robadas: lobos, osos y a veces humanos, como tú. Como él.

Tiró la bolsa al suelo y se sentó sobre su espalda, había sacado otra cuerda para atarle los pies con ella.

-Has venido para repetir la historia: embaucar a mi familia, destruirnos y hacerte con las almas de toda la aldea. Has venido con tus embrujos para llevarte a Rin, he visto cómo le mirabas, cómo le sonreías y como él lo hacía de vuelta, como no podía apartar los ojos de ti. Ya ha habido otros antes que tú, me conozco vuestros trucos, ya perdí a mi esposa por vuestra culpa, no dejaré que os llevéis a nadie más.

Se levantó y agarró a la chica por el cuello, poniéndola frente a él; tenía el pelo y la cara sucios de tierra, sangre en la boca por los labios agrietados y abiertos, la cara contraída por el llanto. Incluso en esas condiciones Shiemi seguía pareciendo hermosa.

-Sí, eres como él. Nunca voy a olvidarle. Ese supuesto viajero extraviado que se dirigía más al norte, mi mujer lo trajo a casa una noche de luna nueva, lo había encontrado desorientado en la entrada del pueblo. El "pobre" estaba herido en la pierna, había caído en el río del bosque, en una zona con rocas afiladas. Le acogimos durante meses hasta que se recuperó, Yuri se hizo caro de su recuperación, yo estaba ocupado con la educación de Juzo y no me di cuenta de que el diablo había estado moviendo sus hilos en mi casa.

La última noche que pasaría con nosotros, otra noche sin luna, escuché ruidos afuera, mi mujer no estaba en la cama conmigo y por el camino del pueblo se alejaban dos figuras, reconocí a ese hombre por la cojera en la pierna, se la estaba llevando.

Los seguí y me llevaron hasta aquí, hasta el lago, la obligó a llevar parte de su falso equipaje y la agarraba de la mano, cuando le ataqué para que la soltase, Yuri me atacó a mí para que parase, se acercó a él y lo sujetó entre sus brazos. Entonces comprendí que no era un simple viajero, debí haberlo visto antes de que la hechizase, esos ojos oscuros no eran otros que los de Satán.

No me quedó otro remedio que matarlos a ambos, no debía permitir que se llevase a más gente del pueblo, y Yuri ya había perdido el juicio. Nadie sabe nada de esto, no debía sembrar el pánico entre ellos, no debían saber que su sacerdote había dejado que el mal traspasase las murallas, que los había puesto en peligro a todos.-

De forma brusca e inesperada la tiró al suelo, se agachó a su lado y le hundió la cabeza en el agua. La agarró con fuerza para que dejase de moverse, para que no saliese de ahí y pudiese respirar; cuando el cuerpo dejó de convulsionar se permitió soltar una mano de la cabeza de la joven para bajarlo hasta el cuello y buscar el pulso.

Nada.

Satisfecho sacó una pesa de la bolsa que seguía ahí tirada y la ató a la cuerda del pie. Un pequeño empujón y contempló fascinado como el cuerpo se hundía en el agua hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Es una lástima que hayas vuelto a casa tan pronto, Rin se pondrá triste, pero te olvidará al cabo de unos días, como el resto del pueblo, igual que han olvidado a los demás.

Sí, había un secreto en Gehena, en sus calzadas, en sus cosechas, en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo. Había un secreto sumergido en su húmeda tierra, más profundo que el camino de una lombriz, más profundo que el lago a las afueras. Un secreto tan grande que desbordaba las murallas, que se extendía hasta los confines del bosque que conformaba la frontera; tan grande que envolvía todo su mundo, tan grande que ninguno de sus habitantes eran capaces de verlo.

Que él era el verdadero demonio que habitaba Gehena.

* * *

Wow, vaya, ¿hola? Cuanto tiempo, ¿estáis todos bien peolple?

Como ya he dicho arriba esta historia participaba en un reto de julio, pero del año pasado, supongo que... ¿Más vale tarde que nunca?

Recuerdo que para este fic me inspiré en la película de Caperucita roja, la de Amanda Seyfried; al poco de inscribirme en el reto la echaron por la tele (la primea vez que la veía he de decir): edad media, un religioso pirado, bestias, bosques, y una rubia muy guapa, la idea surgió sola XD El problema es que me entraron las dudas a la hora de cómo matar a Shiemi, así que entre unas cosas y otras no le he dado un final hasta ahora. No sé si me gusta o no me gusta, creo que el final ha quedado un poco raro, pero no me disgusta... No sé, creo que le tengo cariño, no por nada es mi primer asesinato literario.

La verdad es que estos dos últimos veranos han sido muy ajetreados para mí, el año pasado con la selectividad y este con el carné de conducir... Tampoco es que la universidad me deje tiempo para escribir durante el resto del año, así que tengo ediciones y one-shots bastante atrasados, poco a poco, a cachos, entre tema de conducción y tema de mantenimiento del vehículo voy escribiendo cosillas; supongo que la época de escritura desmedida ya se pasó, que lástima que la desperdiciase en bad fics...

Espero terminar antes de que empiece septiembre varios de los proyectos que tengo empezados, no me gustaría entrar en hiatus completo.

Bueno, ya son pasadas las doce de la noche y aunque mañana no madrugue tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que me gustaría intentar escribir un poco más antes de apagar del todo, quién sabe cuándo voy a poder escribir otras dos mil palabras del tirón.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y como agradecimiento un montón de kisses y abrazos virtuales para todos.


End file.
